Freak!
by candon
Summary: Kim meets a version of her self who is most defiantly not a virgin.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Kim was walking through the GJ base when someone she didn't know ran up to her with a gun drawn

**"Kim Possible prepare to die!" **shouted the bad guy.

Kim was stunned when to find a stranger pointing a gun at her though not as half as stunned when everyone in the vicinity pulled guns out on both of them. Though that was nothing next to what caused her to nearly freak out which was when a hand appeared out of nowhere striking the villein in the face. Only one person was brave enough to go near the hand to get the bad guy. A strange glowing portal opened and the owner of the hand stepped out. Though no one was expecting Kim to walk out of the portal.

"Do you guys have portal jumping tech?" asked Portal Kim.

Everyone just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Do...you...have...portal...capabilities?" asked Portal Kim slowly.

"No we don't, is it important?" said Betty.

"Yeah I need to fix my skipper but I can't do it with out the tech" said Portal Kim.

"What's a Skipper?" asked Will Du.

"A device that lets me jump from earth to earth" said Portal Kim.

"So there is no other way to fix it?" asked Betty.

"Well there is one but I need to create an energy build up by having sex with your version of me" said PK.

"Finally a use for the amateur" said Will Du.

"Wait no way not at all" said KP.

"You do realize the longer we both exist in the same earth the more likely it blows up" said PK.

Everyone stared at her in pure horror.

"Oh please you would at lease expect a Kim from another dimension with inter dimension travel ability's to understand basic string theory" said Pk

They checked with Wade to confirm this but due to his lack of understanding the new Kim, he informed them that there was a risk it could happen.

"So what kind of sex?" asked KP blushing.

"Any it don't matter to me" said PK.

Everyone else got uncomfortable and left.

"I know a place that doesn't have camera's" said Kp.

"Good then lead on hot stuff" said Pk.

Our Kim led her other self down a hall through an engine room where they eventually reached the one room, one GJ that had not been in use for many years.

"Oh yeah this will do just fine" said Pk.

Pk kissed Kp roughly on the lips while pushing her against the wall. Kp having never really kissed anyone like this before let Pk have full control. As Pk's tongue pushed its way into Kp mouth their tongues met in union. Kp was a little shocked at how her body reacted but was glad to know that at least one part her knew what to do. Pk broke the kiss long enough to whisper into Kp's ear.

"Lose the pants"

Pk then started to lick and nibble nibble Kp's ear.

"Ooh yes!' moaned Kp.

Kp unzipped and unbuttoned her pants letting them fall.

Pk tongue left Kp's ear, lapping at her cheek, leaving a trail of saliva down her neck. Kp was about to remove her shirt when Pk stopped her.

"What?" asked Kp.

"More fun this way" said Pk.

Pk knowing full well Kp did not wear a bra began to lick the clothed buds stopping to bite and grind them in her teeth. Then she slid Kp's shirt up as to lap at her navel. Pk looked down at Kp's panties and with a quick finger she ripped them off exposing Kim vagina to the warm air.

"What now?" asked Kp.

Pk removed her own clothes then put on a thick long strap on.

"I fuck out your brains now" said Pk.

Kim's face turned three shades of red.

"Don't worry I know what to do" said Pk.

Pk had Kp lay on the floor where she first put on a long black dildo Pk then entered Kp roughly not caring or knowing that it was Kp's first time. She broke past the hymen with speed and force. She rammed her self into Kp not caring that she was in pain or crying.

"Please slow down it hurts" moaned Kp.

Pk slowed down but increased her force when a light began to appear. Pk played with Kp's breast hoping it would make the light stronger when Kim who was now liking it rough was caught in orgasm making the portal stronger. Pk got up to leave but first she took a picture of Kim laying on the floor sweaty and naked.

" By the way I lied I could leave anytime I just like fucking other Kim's see ya loser" said Pk.


End file.
